The Official B-Pit Rule Book
by stormnml
Summary: When Madoka finally grows frustrated enough, a call with a certain "authority" figure gives her the idea to create a few rules... Or, Madoka's way of preserving her sanity. There are and will be a few shoutouts to other stories, which I will acknowledge after they appear. Idea inspired by BluBrotherD's Rules and Truths of Fusion Fall.
1. Page 1 - Metal Fusion

**So I've seen these floating around other fandoms, and I thought I'd give one a try, just for fun. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other work, it's getting there, but school has just been a lot more hectic than I thought it would, so for anyone following that, hopefully this will tide you over? This is just easier to work on at the moment.**

 **Credit goes to BluBrotherD and his _Rules and Truths of Fusion Fall_ for the idea.**

 **I've set this Post-Metal Fusion, but before Metal Masters.**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do, Hikaru. They're like locusts! They just swarm the shop and take over!" Madoka says with no small amount of exasperation. "Gingka snuck Pegasus off my work table and took it for a "spin". His and Kyouya's battle just about destroyed all the hard work I'd put into fixing it, and then some! You following me?"

Hikaru's face darkens on the other end of the connection. Behind her, the WBBA is bustling with frantic activity. "I knew they were obsessed, but I didn't think it was that bad," she murmurs. "Let me get the director."

The girl disappears from the screen for a moment before returning with a very familiar redhead. Ryo Hagane looks between the two teens with a bemused look on his face. "Madoka!" he greets enthusiastically, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Mr. Hagane," Madoka says, "but I need some advice." She launches into an explanation of everything that's happened at the B-Pit so far.

By the time she's done, Ryo's cheer has plummeted into a deep frown. "That _is_ disturbing," he mutters. "It sounds like you need to lay down the law."

Madoka nods slowly, mulling over the idea. "Like a set of rules?" she asks.

The elder Hagane grins. "Exactly. You need a set of rules for the B-Pit. That should fix some of it."

"And taking away their beyblades as punishment would help enforce them!" Hikaru exclaims. "That's brilliant!"

By the end of the day, a large white sheet had been posted to the workshop door. The bladers stared in wonder at the sheet, which bore the title: _The Official B-Pit Rule Book._

(Of course, there were a few additions.)

 **1\. Always listen to Madoka**

(If she says it isn't done, it isn't done!)

(She can hold your beyblade hostage.)

 **2\. Don't take your beyblade off the worktable without Madoka giving you the all clear!**

(I don't care how much you whine or beg, I won't let you take them any earlier. - Madoka)

 **3\. No beyblading indoors!**

(It doesn't matter how long you've been without a good beybattle, don't let it rip in my workroom! - Madoka)

(We're still fixing the ceiling from last time. - Mr. Amano)

 **4\. If you're sleeping over, don't go into any room other than the workroom!**

(Yu, I don't care how uncomfortable you are, _don't_ crash on my bed. - Madoka)

 **5\. Don't feed Yu or Kenta ice cream later than nine o'clock.**

(Even if it's in celebration.)

(It wasn't my fault! They were giving me the eyes! Besides, I didn't know!- Benkei)

(It _should_ be common sense! - Madoka)

 **6\. For the sake of all our sanities, prank wars are to stay** _ **outside**_ **the B-Pit!**

(There are delicate bey parts in here, and we really don't need you wrecking the place. - Mr. Amano)

(My hair still hasn't recovered! - Madoka)

(I thought the green looked good. - Kyouya)

 **7\. Don't mess around with Madoka's repair tech!**

(The B-Pit is not liable for any missing hair or fingers. - Mr. Amano)

(Or beyblades. You following me? - Madoka)

 **8\. Tricking other bladers into setting their hair on fire with Madoka's technology is not okay.**

(Seriously guys, stop it. Kyouya's been growly all week. - Gingka)

 **9\. No teasing Yu about his height, no matter how funny it is.**

(He'll attack you.)

(And eat all the ice cream! - Gingka)

 **10\. No special moves inside the B-Pit!**

(Yu, Gingka, Kyouya, Tsubasa, and anyone else stupid enough to try.)

(I don't care how much the others tease you, Yu. You can't just use Inferno Blast in the middle of the B-Pit! - Madoka)

 **11\. Do not bother Madoka in her work room.**

(The B-Pit is not responsible for the ensuing chaos. - Mr. Amano)

 **12\. Do not startle Madoka in the work room.**

(The B-Pit is not responsible for the ensuing explosion. - Mr. Amano)

 **13\. Just leave her alone in there.**

(It's safer for everyone that way.)

 **14\. Hamburger eating contests are not to be carried out on the kitchen table.**

(Gingka, Benkei.)

(I'm getting tired of cleaning up after you. - Madoka)

(The vomit is also starting to leave stains on the wood.)

 **15\. No singing** _ **Eye of the Tiger**_ **and substituting Lion for Tiger around Kyouya.**

(You know who you are.)

(It was funny for a while, but now it's just annoying. - Madoka.)

(Besides, his head doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is.)

(Who wrote that? I'll tear them apart! - Kyouya)

 **16\. No insane practicing in the B-Pit.**

(Benkei, it's admirable that you work so hard to become stronger, but your screaming is keeping everyone up at night. - Madoka)

(And you keep injuring yourself. It's not healthy. - Tsubasa)

 **17\. No beyblading with prototypes!**

(It's perfectly fine if you want to build yourselves beyblades out of spare parts, but blading with them is not okay. - Mr. Amano)

(You guys broke the window. How, I don't know. - Madoka)

 **18\. No blading with other people's beys without their permission!**

(Gingka.)

(We know you miss Pegasus, but you really have to stop. Kyouya flipped out when he realized Leone was missing.)

 **19\. No using the special moves of others without their supervision or instruction!**

(Gingka.)

(That's just asking for trouble.)

(But it looked so cool! - Gingka)

(You tore the beypark apart! - Kenta)

(It needed renovating anyway. - Gingka)

(You're creating paperwork. - Ryo)

* * *

 **I'm most certainly going to keep this open for now, as I have many _many_ more ideas (Page 2 is coming very soon). If there are any complaints, ideas, suggestions (I can't think of everything!), or anything else under the sun, let me know!**

 **I'm also working on an OG Beyblade version and a version set in my crossover universe (because having the two casts meet just brings up so many hijinks to be explored!) so be on the lookout for those, too.**

 **Ciao! - stormnml**


	2. Page 2 - Metal Masters

**I want to give credit where it's due: KuroGalaxy14's story Hero, Mentor, Friend inspired Rule 37. If you haven't already, check out some of her stuff, it's awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, if I did... I dunno, but it would be COOL! I also don't own Armageddon, Leaving on a Jet Plane, Eye of the Tiger (for last chapter), or The Music Man.**

Of course, relative peace doesn't last long. With the dawn of the World Championships, a whole new host of problems (and beybladers) made themselves apparent.

It wasn't long before a new set of rules were added to the ones written on a little notebook Madoka carried with her everywhere.

(With additions, of course.)

 **20\. No special moves indoors! Anywhere!**

(Yu, Gingka, Kyouya, Tsubasa, anyone really.)

(The poor beystadium downtown can't keep rebuilding every week. And no, Gingka, the Star Blast Attack is _not_ safe indoors. - Hikaru)

(You're creating more paperwork. - Ryo)

 **21\. Don't sneak out when you're sick.**

(Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Benkei)

(Madoka will catch you. - Tsubasa)

(And she's scary! - Masamune)

 **22\. Don't beyblade when you're sick.**

(Madoka _knows…_ \- Gingka)

(And you'll come back worse off than you were before. - Kenta)

(Whether it's because of the energy required or because of Madoka, no one knows.)

(I wouldn't have to be scary if you'd all take your health seriously! - Madoka)

 **23\. Please, for the love of all things beyblade, don't run around in bright colored coats and masks yelling, "I am the Immortal Phoenix!"**

(Mr. Hagane, I know you want to feel young again, but it's getting a little ridiculous. - Madoka)

(It's also embarrassing, Dad. - Gingka)

(And you're scaring poor Hikaru! - Madoka)

(Scarring, more like. - Hikaru)

 **24\. Tsubasa's eagle is not to be touched by anyone other than Tsubasa.**

(No feeding him treats. No chasing him. No yelling at him. And definitely no trying to capture him.)

(He will scratch you. - Tsubasa)

(Masamune.)

(It's cool! And something Gingka can't do! - Masamune)

(Something I can't do? You're on! - Gingka)

 **25\. No more crazy and unnecessary contests.**

(We get it, guys, you want to be the best, but it's getting weird. And dangerous.)

(But how else will we figure out who's number one? - Masamune)

(You'll figure it out while your arms recover. - Madoka)

 **26\. Don't climb onto roofs.**

(Kyouya and Tsubasa can do it, but the rest of you need to keep your feet on the _ground_. - Ryo)

(Benkei's jaw is still recovering from the fall.)

(Mmph mmph mmph mmph! - Benkei)

 **27\. When in a foreign country, if you don't know what you're eating, don't eat it!**

(It looked like Sata Andagi. How was I supposed to know it was filled with hazelnuts? - Gingka)

(You could have _asked_. Or better yet, you could have _not eaten it_. - Ryo)

(But that's no fun! - Gingka)

(See if you'll be having fun in that hospital bed! - Madoka)

(Urk! - Gingka)

 **28\. Mei-Mei and Gingka are not to be given sugar after nine o'clock. (See Rule 5 of the B-Pit Rulebook for further reading.)**

(Mei-Mei gets surprisingly hyper and Gingka gets depressed. Go figure.)

(PEGASUS! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?! - Gingka)

(I say we have trouble right here in Cincinnati! - Mei-Mei)

(River City! It's _River City!_ \- Chao Xin)

(Someone turn that music _off_! - Madoka)

 **29\. The next person who breaks out into song will face severe punishment.**

(Enough said.)

 **30\. Gingka and Masamune are not allowed in the kitchen by themselves.**

(They will blow something up and Madoka will not be happy.)

(They're still in hiding from the cinnamon roll fiasco.)

 **31\. Demure's eyesight is amazing, but don't ask him to peep on the female competitors.**

(Or any girl, for that matter. - Madoka)

(It makes him extremely uncomfortable. - Nile)

(And you will bring the girls' wrath down on you.)

 **32\. All lucha masks are to be taken from Benkei.**

(Benkei, we know it's you. You can stop pretending now.)

(I don't know what you're talking about, b-bull! - Masked Bull)

 **33\. Gravity Destroyer is amazing, but you shouldn't take it apart so you can see how it works.**

(Madoka.)

(But its counter stance! - Madoka)

 **34\. Sophie and Wales are not telepathic.**

(Quit asking, Masamune.)

(But they're so in sync. It's creepy! - Masamune)

 **35\. The song** _ **Leaving on a Jet Plane**_ **is officially banned.**

(It's nice that you want to wish Team Lovushka well on their journey, but that song from _Armageddon_ is annoying. Cut it out! - Madoka)

(Using beyblades to blow up an asteroid? That's the coolest thing _ever_! - Yu)

(It certainly is impressive, although not physically possible. - Aleksi)

(I don't care if you think it's the coolest movie ever. Stop singing the song! - Madoka)

 **36\. Referring to Toby as Faust, that white haired boy, Spin Cycle, Lab Rat, or anything even remotely related to HD Academy is prohibited.**

(Toby still has flashbacks.)

(And you will incur the wrath of Zeo, Masamune, and Gingka.)

(You'll piss everyone off, so don't even try. - Kyouya.)

 **37\. Gingka is not allowed on TV. Ever.**

(The camera crews will be cleaning the paint off their lenses for _days_.)

(Who thought it was a good idea to let him bring a paintball gun? - Tsubasa)

 **38\. All prank wars are to stop immediately.**

(It doesn't matter who started it. I'm ending it! - Madoka)

(B-but, Pegasus! - Gingka)

(I think the green fits. - Kyouya)

 **39\. No more karaoke nights. Especially not when Gingka or Yu are around.**

(Their enthusiasm combined with a sound system equals massive headaches.)

(Although, Kyouya surprisingly has a beautiful baritone. - Madoka)

(Shut up! - Kyouya)


	3. Page 3 - Metal Fury

In the aftermath of the Nemesis Crisis, the WBBA was nervous to let the Legendary Bladers scatter to the four winds until things died down a bit. Thus, nine incredibly competitive and bey-crazy teenage boys (plus two or three tagalongs) found themselves shoved into tiny dorms at WBBA Metal Bey Headquarters.

And so, Madoka added more rules to her ever-growing notebook.

(With, as always, a few additions.)

 **40\. Quit stealing Legendary Bladers' beyblades so you can see how they work.**

(Madoka.)

(They don't appreciate waking up to find their partners gone in the morning.)

 **41\. No stealing beyblades from Madoka.**

(Rules 1 and 2. Enough said.)

 **42\. Dynamis does not own a crystal ball, perform seances, or have a connection with the spirit world.**

(Stop asking him to read your fortunes.)

(He gets scary after a while.)

 **43\. King cannot change his hair color on command.**

(I don't think even _he_ knows how it works. - Madoka)

 **44\. Quit sneaking off in the middle of the night without telling anyone!**

(That includes random trips to Koma. Hyoma's getting tired of getting frantic early morning phone calls asking where Gingka is.)

(You guys are Legendary Bladers, which makes the world infinitely more dangerous for you. If you disappear, the WBBA will assume the worst. - Hikaru)

(And you're creating even _more_ paperwork! - Ryo)

 **45\. Yuki's star charts are off limits!**

(Quit rearranging them! He's getting angry! - Tithi)

 **46\. You can't set up automatic defense systems on the doors to your dorms.**

(Yuki.)

(I know they keep messing with your charts, but the sonic blasters were a bit much. - Ryo)

(On the bright side, Yu and King can't instigate another prank war for a while! - Kenta)

 **47\. No special moves on the roof of the WBBA headquarters.**

(They mess with the structural integrity of the building.)

(And make _more_ paperwork. - Hikaru)

 **48\. No beybattles after ten o'clock.**

(We keep getting noise complaints because of the explosions. Knock it off. - Madoka)

 **49\. If or when Aguma smiles, please don't react with the following:**

\- Screaming, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

\- Humming _How Far We've Come_

\- Cowering in fear

\- Snapping pictures

\- Posting said pictures on the internet with the caption: "A Wild Aguma in Its Natural Habitat!"

\- Or anything else that might hurt his feelings.

(He's terrifying enough already, don't make it worse.)

 **50\. Legendary Prank Wars are forbidden. Period.**

(No one's forgiven Tithi and Yu for that skunk prank.)

(Or King for stealing the coffee machine.)

(Or Gingka for setting the oven on fire.)

(Rule 30. - Madoka)

(Uh, that wasn't a prank. - Gingka)

 **51\. Don't bake unless you actually know how to do it.**

(Gingka.)

(What possessed you to try and bake cookies anyway? - Kenta)

(... - Gingka)

 **52\. No recording people when they sing in the shower.**

 **52b. Or posting the recording on the internet.**

(Kyouya's still growly. - Gingka)

 **53\. Don't tease Tithi about his size.**

(He may be nice enough to let you, but Yu isn't.)

(Rule 9. - Tsuabasa)

 **54\. Don't feed Tithi ice cream after nine o'clock.**

(Even if you've made him cry.)

(It took us forever to find him in the vents.)

(Rules 5 and 28! Memorize them! - Madoka)

 **55\. Don't put red socks in the whites!**

(Ryo will ground you.)

(His scarf is still pink.)

 **56\. Humming the** _ **Mission Impossible**_ **theme song around Chris is forbidden.**

(He gets touchy about his blader for hire days.)

(And he will put shaving cream in your bed. - Gingka)

 **57\. Bao is not or girl, nor was he** _ **ever**_ **a girl.**

(Yu, Tithi)

(Stop asking, even in jest. It's driving him nuts.)

(And Aguma's getting scary! - Yuki)

 **58\. There is** _ **not**_ **a portal to another dimension hidden in the basement.**

(I don't know who started this one, but stop looking for it. It doesn't exist. - Hikaru)

(The security staff is getting antsy. - Ryo)

 **59\. Don't substitute decaf coffee grounds for the real ones.**

(Even if it's a bid to wean Ryo off caffeine.)

(He's _scary_ before he has his morning cup of coffee! - Gingka)


	4. Page 4 - Metal Fury

**Another day, another set of rules, right? I should seriously be working on my research paper, but I've hit a wall on that. Besides, inspiration keeps coming from _everywhere_ and I'm having so much fun with this!**

 **Also, the idea for everyone living together post-Nemesis comes from resplandorrosa626's They Are My Boys. Check it out if you so please, it's a good read (and an interesting concept). Also, kudos to her for Rule 73!**

 **PS: If you have any suggestions or funny rules you'd like share, PM me! I might just run out of steam soon... :(**

 **PPS: If anyone wants to expand these into their own little stories, I'd love you forever and ever. (Humorous writing is _not_ my strong suit. Outside funny rules of course.)**

* * *

 **60\. No sneaking into the research labs.**

(Gingka, it's nice that you want to visit Madoka, but she has work to do. - Hikaru)

(And you're driving the security teams insane! They can't figure out how you keep getting in. - Ryo)

 **61\. Tsubasa is not a ninja.**

(The way he appears out of nowhere and vanishes into thin air is startling, yes, but he is not a deadly ninja. Stop asking him to teach you the ways of the shinobi.)

(What _else_ could he be? - King)

 **62\. Don't hum** _ **Hail to the Chief**_ **when Ryo is yelling at someone.**

(He _will_ ground you.)

 **63\. Food is for eating, not throwing.**

(The WBBA personnel have work to do. Distracting them from it by having a food fight in the cafeteria during _lunch hour_ is a sure fire way to get yourselves grounded.)

(And no, Yu, just because they started it, didn't mean you had to join in.)

 **64\. The Director's Office is not a hiding place.**

(I don't care how angry you've made Madoka. I'm not hiding you. - Ryo)

(Besides, I don't think the walls can take it. - Hikaru)

 **65\. The Director's computer is off limits.**

(Quit downloading video games onto it! They're distracting the Director! - Hikaru)

(Yes, the notifications they keep sending me are filling my computer screen. - Ryo)

(Sir, there's a difference between notifications and the actual _game._ \- Hikaru)

(I have no idea what you're talking about! - Ryo)

 **66\. Please don't wake people up at midnight.**

(Even if it _is_ their birthday.)

(I don't think Aguma's forgiven you yet, Yu. - Gingka)

(Eep! - Yu)

(Where is that little runt? - Aguma)

 **67\. No leaving candy and baked goods in the research labs.**

(Whoever you are, quit it.)

(The scientists keep getting sugar highs.)

(One of them built a working freeze ray.)

(We're still trying to thaw his desk.)

 **68\. Wheelie chairs are not to be used for races.**

(Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Tithi, Yuki, Masamune)

(The Director ended up in the infirmary when you guys crashed into him. - Hikaru)

(It was fun, though. - Gingka)

(And we never _did_ decide a winner… - Masamune)

(You're already without your beyblades for a month, do you want to make it two? - Madoka)

 **69\. Do** _ **not**_ **pitch crazy ideas to the scientists.**

(They'll hurt themselves trying to prove them possible.)

(And they have actual _work_ to do. - Hikaru)

 **70\. Always have three escape routes. - Gingka**

(You never know when you'll need to run from someone.)

 **71\. You don't get to prank people without consequence just because it's April Fools Day.**

(Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Tithi, King, Masamune, Benkei, _Kyouya,_ _ **Tsubasa!**_ )

(Rule 70 suddenly makes so much more sense. - Dynamis)

(Whoever stole Gingka's boxers and ran them up the flagpole is a genius! - Masamune)

(There can only be two culprits… _Rule 26._ \- Gingka)

 **72\. Gingka is never allowed in the vicinity of a paintball gun ever again.**

(Never. - Madoka)

(You _will_ clean up the paint on the walls. - Ryo)

(Worth it. - Gingka)

 **73\. Permanent markers are officially banned from WBBA Headquarters.**

(Gingka hasn't slept in two days.)

(He's afraid the "Face Markers" are going to get him.)

(But Yo Yo's face has never looked better! - Yu)

 **74\. Hokuto is not:**

\- A puppy you can adopt.

\- A demon.

\- Possessed.

\- Your dress up doll.

\- To be squeezed and cuddled incessantly.

\- All-knowing.

(Please, leave the poor dog alone. He's going to quit helping us if you keep it up. - Hikaru)

(Apology belly rubs would be greatly appreciated. - Hokuto)

 **75\. No silly string on campus!**

(Security is at its wits end.)

(You keep spraying the cameras! - Hikaru)

 **76\. When explaining yourselves, please do not say the following:**

\- He did it! (While pointing at your beyblade.)

\- Wait, it's broken? Who did that? (Masamune.)

\- I'm in control of my actions, are you?

\- What do you mean I'm not allowed to be here? _You_ aren't allowed to be here! (Gingka)

\- I didn't know wheelie chair races were banned!

\- Rules, what rules?

(They don't work.)

(And you're taking all the good ones! - Gingka)

 **77\. Kyouya is not allowed anywhere near catnip.**

(We're still looking for him.)

(Why am I getting reports of Kyouya running around downtown, _naked_? - Ryo)

(Uh oh… - Gingka, Yu, Masamune, Tithi, Kenta)

 **78\. No streaking. Ever.**

(This shouldn't have to be a rule! - Madoka)

 **79\. All eating contests are prohibited.**

(They're disgusting, guys. You following me? - Madoka)

(If you show up at the infirmary with stomach aches again, the nurses will revolt. - Ryo)

(And maintenance is getting tired of cleaning up after you. - Hikaru)


	5. Page 5 - Metal Fury

**80\. Run for cover when Yuki or Madoka say any of the following:**

\- Uh, that's not right.

\- Not following. Not following!

\- Unexpected.

\- Oops.

\- Eep!

\- Computer, block off the exits.

 _\- Gingka…_ (Even if you aren't the blader in question, you still need to run.)

\- It wasn't supposed to do that.

\- Someone get Ryo.

\- Someone get Hikaru.

\- Oh no!

\- Uh, oh.

\- Rule (insert number here)!

(You will not enjoy what happens next.)

 **81\. Horror movies are banned from movie night.**

(We still can't get Gingka to open his closet.)

(And he's starting to stink. - Kenta)

(But there's a monster in there! - Gingka)

 **82\. Monster's Inc. is also banned from movie night.**

(Now he's afraid of the bed.)

(I know you guys were trying to help, but that just made it worse. - Ryo)

(They're _out there…_ \- Gingka)

 **83\. No sparring in the middle of the hallway.**

(Bao, Aguma.)

(That's why we have training rooms.)

(Yes, it was awesome, but you punched through a _wall_.)

 **84\. Wheelie Chair Races are** _ **prohibited.**_

(We know you're doing it. There's only so many office workers coming into the infirmary with wheel marks before we get suspicious.)

(It's only a matter of time until we catch the perpetrators. - Ryo)

 **85\. Ryo Hagane will be addressed only as "The Immortal Phoenix".**

(That's not a rule! - Madoka)

 **85\. Gingka is allowed to have sugar any time he wants!**

(Yeah, no. - Kyouya)

 **85\. Beyblading indoors is allowed!**

(NO! - Ryo)

 **85\. Kyouya is hereby obligated to sing any time he is asked.**

(Nope. - Kyouya)

 **85\. Yuki's star charts are not off limits.**

(Gah! No! - Yuki)

 **85\. Automated defense systems are allowed!**

(Self defense! - Yuki)

(NO! - Everyone else)

 **85\. Madoka is the only one allowed to make rules.**

(I mean it. - Madoka)

 **86\. No hiding from the scientists.**

(Yes, even if they want to run tests on Pegasus.)

(You will hurt their feelings.)

 **87\. The WBBA helocopters are not there for your personal entertainment.**

(We need them in case of emergency.)

(And the pilots.)

 **88\. Truth or Dare is banned.**

(How is it that you guys always end up hurting yourselves? - Madoka)

(Gingka and Masamune will do anything. - Kyouya)

 **89\. No more spin the bottle.**

(Gingka, what possessed you to destroy the living room?! - Madoka)

(Gingka got truth and didn't want to answer the question: *everything from here on is entirely unintelligible* - Masamune)

 **90\. Field sports belong** _ **outside.**_

(Football in the hallways. Really. - Hikaru)

 **91\. Don't prank the scientists.**

(Retribution will be swift.)

(And painful.)

(Has anyone gotten Masamune down from the ceiling, yet? - Bao)

(Based on the screaming coming from the living room? No. - Aguma)

 **92\. Dynamis's cloaks are** _ **not**_ **bedsheets.**

(Yu, we know you don't like doing laundry, but you've got to do it sometime.)

 **93\. No calling Tsubasa when he's on a mission.**

(Yu.)

(Not even if you feel lonely.)

(Despite what you may think, he actually _works_ for the WBBA. - Ryo)

(He needs that line open in case of an emergency. - Hikaru)

 **94\. No abusing WBBA requisitions forms!**

(Is there a _reason_ one of you decided to order two thousand rubber bands? - Ryo)

(Rubber band war? - Masamune)

 **95\. Rubber band wars are prohibited!**

(No. Just, no.)

(But we haven't even tried it yet! - Gingka)

(Now you won't. - Dynamis)

 **96\. No one is allowed in the vents.**

(Security finally figured out how Gingka was getting into the top secret labs.)

(B-But… - Gingka)

(Quit it. - Amaru, Head of Security)

 **97\. Bribing the office workers into hiding you is not allowed.**

(It's not only unethical, but it's also dangerous.)

(And those poor people have no idea what they're getting themselves into. - Ryo)

 **98\. Do** _ **not**_ **, under any circumstances, bring wild animals into the WBBA.**

(I don't care how cute it was, you can't just bring a squirrel into Headquarters! - Ryo)

(But Chester! - Tithi)

(Has anyone seen my shoes? - Aguma)

(Uh, I think Chester nested in them… - Kenta)

 **99\. Do not throw a surprise party for known paranoids.**

(Tsubasa destroyed the cake.)

(I am _not_ paranoid. I just don't like surprises. - Tsubasa)

(Right… - Everyone else)


	6. Back to School Special!

Ryo Hagane blinked. "School?"

That… was not expected. Not expected at all.

"Yes," Chairman Terr responded sourly. "School. Surely you thought of this before you decided the WBBA should take those brats in?"

Ryo fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. The thought of the Legendary Bladers' educations had not even crossed his mind. To be fair, however, narrowly surviving the end of the world did that to a man.

"I'll have something set up," Ryo said to the increasingly irritating man. "You can inform the board that all bladers within our facility will receive state required education."

His boss leaned forward in his desk chair, its creaking echoing through tiny speakers. "They'd better," he warned. "The board has already paid for the damages your _rats_ have caused. If they have to pay fines from the government because you failed to educate them…" The threat hung in the air between the two men.

Ryo suddenly found himself wishing he could reach through the screen and slam Terr through a wall. He beat the ugly anger back into a deep dark corner of his mind and nodded compliantly, not trusting his voice.

The man leaned back with a satisfied look. "I believe we have an agreement."

The feed cut to black, and the two sole occupants of the room breathed similar sighs of relief.

"Considering how those calls normally devolve into a screaming match," his young assistant remarked dryly, "I believe that went rather well."

Ryo shot Hikaru a despairing glance and answered, "We still have the problem of figuring out how _exactly_ we're going to get those kids to actually take schooling seriously. I could barely get Gingka away from our local bey park on a good day when he was younger, but now?" He shook his head. "I'm not even sure we could get him to look at a book that involved beyblading, much less one involving math or any other subject.

"Then there's the foreign bladers. We don't even know if Dynamis, Chris, Tithi, and Aguma have ever stepped foot in a school before. Then there's the matter of getting Kyouya and Gingka to sit down long enough to actually teach them anything…" The WBBA Director trailed off as he thought of every single possible way this would end badly for him.

Thus, Madoka found herself creating an entirely new set of Rules. Specifically for school.

Joy.

 **1: No passing notes in class.**

(It's distracting and rude, boys. - Miss Aki)

(And she'll make you read them out loud. - Gingka)

 **2\. When asked a question, please do not respond with the following:**

\- Look! A distraction!

\- When's lunch? I'm hungry.

\- (Insert blader here) did it!

\- I don't know, lady. Aren't you supposed to be teaching us?

\- Can this be used in a beybattle? If it can't, I don't care.

\- I cannot divine the answer from the stars. Please ask again later.

\- Reading? What reading?

\- Astronomy is more interesting. Can we learn that instead of English?

\- If you make me answer this question, I will prank you.

\- No, I have not seen your coffee. (While holding the mug in your hands.)

 **3\. No beyblading during school hours.**

(You're there to learn, not to beyblade with each other. - Ryo)

(Masamune, Aguma, the two of you blew the roof off the classroom. - Hikaru)

(That… may or may not have been intentional. - Aguma)

 **4\. Please do not prank the teacher.**

(We have a hard enough time keeping them as is. - Hikaru)

(Yu.)

(She made me skip lunch! - Yu)

(It's called detention. You got it because you weren't doing your homework. - Madoka)

(Gluing her paperwork to the ceiling was funny, but gluing her hands to the desk was a little overboard. - Yuki)

 **5\. Please, do not bother Madoka while she is at school.**

(You can't just kidnap me for lunch every day, Gingka. You'll make everyone panic. - Madoka)

(And create more paperwork. - Ryo)

(Her school does _not_ appreciate the dents you're putting in the ventilation system. - Hikaru)

 **6\. Do not tease Dynamis about his tutoring.**

(It will not end well for your health.)

(He's been living in a temple, _alone_ , for most of his life. He's allowed to need some… sensitivity training. - Ryo)

(Has anyone found Masamune yet? - Hikaru)

(You won't find him for a while. - Dynamis)

 **7\. Visits to the counselors are mandatory.**

(I don't care if you think it isn't necessary. You boys just stopped _armageddon_. Talking to a counselor is par for the course. - Ryo)

(But daaaaaaaaad… :( - Gingka)

(Kyouya's going without a fight. Why can't you? - Hikaru)

(He just slips out when you guys aren't watching! I've seen him do it! - Gingka)

(Hmph. I have no idea what you're talking about. - Kyouya)

(Besides, has no one realized that Chris is always mysteriously absent? - Yuki)

 **8\. No breaking people out of detention.**

(Benkei.)

(The only thing you'll accomplish is landing in detention yourself. - Hikaru)

 **9\. No breaking out of detention.**

(Chris.)

(Even through the vents.)

 **10\. The following are not to be used to explain your missing homework:**

\- Kyouya blew it away.

\- The meteor shower last night was more interesting!

\- Chris stole it!

\- Yu said not to do it.

\- Masamune bet me he could finish it faster. It turned into a beybattle.

\- The heavens did not will it to be done.

\- I already know all this stuff anyway.

\- Leone ate it.

 **11\. Do** _ **not**_ **exchange favors with the scientists so they'll do your math homework.**

(You don't know _what_ you'll end up participating in. - Hikaru)

(I think Gingka's still bedridden from the physical Dr. Stevens put him through. - Kenta)

(Ten miles… He made me run ten miles… - Gingka)

(I think that's _real_ training! - Benkei)

(You would. - Madoka)

 **12\. Do** _ **not**_ **bribe Yu with candy.**

(Even to get him to do your homework.)

(You _will_ be responsible for the ensuing chaos.)

(And we won't feel sorry for you when the more… hot tempered bladers show their anger. - Hikaru)

(The other bladers might just help! - Gingka)

(Isn't that right, King? - Madoka)

(I don't think he's going to answer. He's still stuck in the vending machine. - Kenta)

 **13\. Ryo/Mr. Hagane is not allowed to teach.**

(Ever.)

(How a lesson on _trigonometry_ turned into a bey tournament is beyond me. - Hikaru)

(Well, it started off well enough with sine, cosine, and tangent. Someone bet that making such sharp turns wasn't possible… - Yuki)

(Four hundred forty-two thousand, nine hundred eighty-two yen worth of property damage and several hours later, and you've amassed enough paperwork for _two years_. - Hikaru)

(For three hours of beyblading, that's relatively little damage. - Dynamis)

(And most of it came from _Fireblaze_. - Gingka)

 **14\. The scientists are** _ **never**_ **allowed to substitute teach.**

(It wasn't our fault this time! - King)

(I hadn't expected them to declare the entire day a PE class. - Ryo)

(After what they did to Gingka, did you really think it would turn out any different? - Hikaru)

(But they're nerds! They're not supposed to be athletically inclined! - Ryo)

(No one said _they_ were the ones being athletic. - Aguma)

(At least the dorms were quiet that night! - Amaru)

 **15.** _ **Security**_ **is not to teach classes.**

(It was in the name of peace and quiet! - Amaru)

(Suddenly taking the kids on a "field trip" and leaving them in the _middle of the mountains_ is wrong, Amaru. No matter _what_ trouble they get into! - Ryo)

(When does Ms. Ryoko get back? - Hikaru)

(Not soon enough. - Ryo)

 **16\. Finals are mandatory.**

\- No sneaking out. (Chris)

\- No running back to Koma (Gingka)

\- No holding your breath until you pass out. (Yu, that doesn't do anything. Stop.)

\- No using the stars as an excuse. (Dynamis, Yuki)

\- No stalking off in the middle of the night. (Kyouya. Benkei will use his Kyouya detector to hunt you down.)

 **17\. The teacher's desk is off limits.**

(Don't go looking for your scores. They're well hidden. - Ms. Ryoko)

(And I'm tired of hearing people scrambling in the vents. - Ryo)

(I thought we'd taken care of that! - Hikaru)

 **18\. Don't bribe Tsubasa.**

(Or _try_ , anyway.)

(He'll dole out his own punishment. - Kyouya)

(And he'll take the candy anyway! - Yu)

 **19\. All bladers are required to enjoy summer vacation!**

* * *

 **I wish 19 was my life right now. Alas, I start school (real school, not college courses)... today! (I'm posting this around midnight my time.) First day of senior year. I think I'm a little more _terrified_ than excited, but hey, whatever.  
**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this Back to School Special! I'm probably going to do sets for other "special occasions". If there's a holiday anyone wants me to try, I'm all for it! (Already have plans for Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, New Year's (Chinese and Western)... I dunno what else I'm forgetting.)**

 **Also, surprisingly little of Aguma, Bao, or Kenta causing trouble. Reason being: Aguma and Bao have probably never _had_ "proper" schooling. They'd be too curious to get into trouble. Kenta - He's too clever and unassuming to get caught. :)**

 **Now that I'm stateside, I'll actually be updating my actual stories! (I'd thought I'd get much more free time than I did while I was in Italy. XP) So if you're interested, be on the lookout for those. I think that's about all for now.**

 **Ciao! - stormnml (P.S. Anyone who's already started school, I'm giving you internet cake and a hug. I'm starting early for where I live, but you're starting earlier!)**


	7. Page 6 - Metal Fury

**First off, to address an anonymous reviewer: Ryuga. Ooooh Ryuga. How much I love and hate the poor bastard. I love him because hey, he's Ryuga. I hate him because I cannot write him. (Nor can I write Kyouya. Seriously. Bad boys are just not my thing.) Kyouya I can at least get a semblance of, but Ryuga is difficult. _Incredibly_ difficult.**

 **So, as to why he isn't in here very much. Can anyone honestly see Ryuga sticking around long enough to get any rules on here? I've been pondering it for awhile now, but I can't see it. He's really the loner type, and even if the others knew he was alive (you know, like in canon, of which I am very well aware. And the show never acknowledges whether or not they DO know of his survival. I think Gingka might have met up with him during the 7 year time gap, and maybe the others _suspect_ because of Sakyo and Dragoon, but I don't think they would know at this point in time), I don't think any of them could convince him to stay. So. Long winded. But I couldn't PM you because you guest reviewed.**

 **That being said, I tried to at least mention our favorite Dragon Emperor at least once or twice (I can't remember). Thank you so much for the review! (To any other guest reviewers out there, I'll be addressing your concerns in authors notes too!)**

 **Whew! On to the real reason why people read this thing!**

* * *

 **100\. Setting your paperwork on fire will** _ **not**_ **get you out of doing it.**

(Ryo.)

(Seriously, hasn't Fireblaze caused enough damage? - Hikaru)

(But… _Paperwork_. - Ryo)

 **101\. Hair products are** _ **not**_ **substitutes for glue, sticky tack, or any other repair fluids.**

(I don't care what Kyouya's conditioner is made out of, don't use it to "fix" your beyblades! - Madoka)

 **102\. Quit shoving people into vending machines!**

(You're crushing perfectly good food! - Benkei)

(And Tsubasa needs his nougat bars, or he gets scary. - Yu)

(Is no one going to point out that getting _humans_ out of vending machines is rather difficult and time consuming? - Ryo)

(What about my continued well-being? - King)

(Everyone agrees that you deserved it. Quit complaining.)

 **103\. The nursing staff would like to remind you that medical carts are not made to carry humans. Nor are they supposed to leave the infirmary.**

(We've already banned wheelie races. Now we're banning "cart surfing". - Hikaru)

(At least this time, you're hurting yourselves, not others. - Madoka)

(You'd better recover soon, Gingka. I want to battle! - Kyouya)

(As soon as I'm out, we'll - *the rest is unintelligible* - Gingka)

(The most you'll be doing is writing apology notes to the nurses! - Madoka)

 **104\. No beyblade battles in inclement weather! - Nurse Aroyo**

(Kyouya. Kenta.)

(I don't care how much hell training you went through. No amount of time with lions or Ryuga can make you immune to strong winds or cold rain! - Madoka)

(Getting blasted off the roof should teach you that lesson, Kenta. - Ryo)

(And Kyouya, you're on bed rest in the infirmary until the flu goes away. - Hikaru)

(It'll be like a sleepover, Kyouya! - Gingka)

(Put me anywhere _but_ there. - Kyouya)

(Should've thought of that before you battled on the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. - Aguma)

 **105\. Do not abuse the call button.**

(Kyouya.)

(Not even because Gingka's annoying the crap out of you.)

(We nurses don't sympathize. - Nurse Aroyo)

(Neither do we. - Everyone else.)

(At this rate, we'll have to make an entire new set for the infirmary.)

 **106\. Do not startle Tsubasa, deliberately or intentionally, when he gets back from a mission.**

(The damage _will_ be on your head.)

(And I thought _Aguma's_ hole in the wall was big. - Masamune)

(Just how strong are you? - Kenta)

(Ryuga always refused to tell me how they met, only that it involved a steel wall, a sneer, and an explosion that could rival the power of L-Drago. - Yu)

 **107\. Helium is not allowed anywhere outside the labs.**

(Really? Chipmunk voices? - Madoka)

(Come on, Madoka, isn't it cute? - Gingka)

(My headache says otherwise. - Ryo)

 **108\. Balloons are banned from the dorms.**

(Who thought a _balloon popping contest_ was a good idea? - Hikaru)

(It was fun! Even Kyouya got into it! - King)

(What's _that_ supposed to mean? - Kyouya)

(You guys have already put four holes in the ceiling. Don't make any more! - Hikaru)

 **109\. If we can hear your music in the next room, it's too loud.**

(Madoka, we know it helps you work, but please keep your music down.)

(Who knew she was a hard rock fan? - Bao)

(Where'd you get that CD? I've been searching for it for forever! - Hikaru)

(I don't know. It was a gift. - Madoka)

(Just… keep it down, please. - Yuki)

 **110\. Do not sneak into the freezers in the cafeteria.**

(Even if you want ice cream.)

(You will upset the cooking staff.)

(Surprisingly, they're more terrifying than _Madoka_. - Kenta)

(They will make you eat nothing but brussels sprouts for a week.)

(No… more… Urk. - Gingka)

 **111\. Don't sneak the "Brussels Dieters" extra food.**

(You'll only receive your own special diet.)

 **112\. Yuki is never allowed to watch Doctor Who.**

(Unless you'd like more explosions.)

(You do realize that nothing can physically be bigger on the inside? - Madoka)

(It _might_ be possible! I just have to get this formula working and… Uh oh. - Yuki)

(Rule 80! Hit the deck! - Gingka)

 **113\. The scientists are never allowed to watch Doctor Who.**

(Sonic Screwdrivers do not exist. Stop trying to get the scientists to make them. - Hikaru)

(Just because they're the magical fix everything tools on TV, doesn't mean that they can magically fix your beyblades. - Ryo)

(But… the TV says it's possible! - Gingka)

(Gingka, it's _television_. It's not supposed to be real. - Madoka)

(Awww… - Gingka)

 **114\. Stargates do NOT exist!**

(Quit putting in travel request forms to go to Egypt! There's no such thing as a Stargate! - Hikaru)

(You're backlogging the servers, boys. - Ryo)

(But… SCIENCE! - Yuki)

(Adventure! - Gingka)

(Crazy aliens that can take over your body! - Masamune)

(...)

(Okay then.)

 **115\. No trying to build sci-fi technology.**

(Security is having enough trouble dealing with weekly explosions from the labs. We don't need you causing _daily_ explosions, Yuki. - Ryo)

(Who thought giving _Yu_ a working lightsaber was a good idea?! - Madoka)

(Just be thankful the crystal overloaded before he could start swinging it, or we'd have more injuries than a few bruises to deal with. - Hikaru)

 **116\. When she's in the labs, Madoka is a WBBA** _ **employee**_ **. Treat her with respect.**

(She will maim you if you don't get out when she tells you to. - Masamune)

(And the scientists will shoot you with a freeze ray. Isn't that right, Gingka? - King)

(MMMPH! - Gingka)

(Someone get him out of there before he suffocates! - Madoka)

 **117\. Do not prank security.**

(They have access to the security cameras! - Gingka)

(Perfect blackmail material. - Amaru)

(Isn't there some sort of law against that? - Aguma)

(I _am_ the law. - Amaru)

(Hide! - Everyone)

 **118\. Do not barge into the Director's office unannounced.**

(While Ryo may have enjoyed the interruption, Chairman Terr did _not_. - Hikaru)

(But dad was supposed to beybattle with me and he didn't show up! What was I supposed to do? - Gingka)

(Wait like a normal human being. - Kyouya)

(Yeah, you're the one to talk. - Gingka)

(Tough talk. You wanna battle? - Kyouya)

 **119\. Adults are wise and always right. Listen to them.**

(Sorry guys, Mr. Hagane bribed me. - Madoka)

(Doesn't make it any less true! - Ryo)

* * *

 **So... this went far more Sci-fi than I imagined, but I kinda like it. Also, just imagining Kyouya trapped in the infirmary with Gingka makes me die of laughter. There could be an entire series of fanfiction based on those two recovering from something and I would enjoy it! (Any takers? XD)**

 **Thank you so much to QueensKhioneandFernis for setting my inner Sci-fi nerd on fire! I've had a really rough weekend, and her ideas were a huge pick-me-up! (Told you a new chapter was coming soon!)  
**

 **PS: I _know_ DW is a huge fandom, but anyone reading this like the Stargate series? (Totally not fishing for reviews here. *Cough cough*) On a more serious note, none of my friends like it very much... So yeah, I'm genuinely curious to see who needs a daily fix of Jack O'Neill. (Two ls, not one. One has no sense of humor!)**

 **Ciao! - stormnml**


End file.
